maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Walker
Luck, a bit of dexterity, skill, and being quite cunning separates the Night Walkers from the rest. Though marked and assisted by the spirit of darkness, Umbra, Night Walkers put great importance in independence, which leads some to learn poison skills. Night Walkers serve justice in places where light does not reach, so those who are willing to serve in the shadows may become a Night Walker. Night Walkers are the thief job of the Cygnus Knights. They use a Claw as a primary weapon and a Jewel as a secondary weapon, as well as using Throwing Stars as ammunition. Overview Night Walkers, like the Assassin path of Exploring Thieves, can throw stars at the enemy to damage them, albeit imbued with the element of Darkness. Night Walkers are further seperate from Assassins in that they can jump and attack simultaneously to throw stars faster than if they just stand still and attack. The Shadow Bat skill also aids Night Walkers when attacking mobs, summoning bats that attack enemies alongside you. With the Dark Elemental skill, Night Walkers can also deal damage over time to mobs, as well as gain extra HP and Status Resistance with Vitality Siphon. Job Advancements 1st Job Advancement At Level 10, a Noblesse (the player) will have the opportunity to receive the 1st Job Advancement by speaking to the tactician Neinheart in Ereve, who will tell the player to choose a job instructor. A player that wishes to become a Night Walker will have to talk to the Chief Knight of Darkness Eckhart to the left, who will grant the 1st Job Advancement to the player. 2nd Job Advancement At Level 30, Neinheart will contact the player (you) via a light bulb and ask them to talk to Eckhart, the Chief Knight of Darkness. Eckhart will send the player to the Second Drill Hall to eliminate 30 Tigurus of Exam. Afterwards, the player will have to head back to Eckhart to receive the 2nd Job Advancement. 3rd Job Advancement At Level 60, Neinheart will contact the player via a light bulb, sending them to Helios Tower Library. The player must talk to Wiz the Librarian, who will tell the player to enter a door at the top right of the library. Upon clicking on the Old Book inside the room, 10 Black Mage's Disciple will spawn. Chief Knight Hawkeye will appear after eliminating them, expressing how impressed he is with you. He will then send you back to Neinheart, who will grant you the 3rd Job Advancement. 4th Job Advancement At Level 100, Neinheart will contact the player via a light bulb, telling the player about a member of the Black Wings hanging around The Grave of a Wrecked Ship. The player will head there and talk to Wightmare, a minion of the Black Mage, who will send the player to a dream map. The player will be woken up by Hawkeye, who sends the player back to Neinheart. Neinheart will then tell the player to give a report to Cygnus, who is sound asleep. The player will be sent into Cygnus's dream, where Cygnus is staring into a mirror of the future and seeing her corrupted future. She freaks out, and faints as her corrupted future breaks out of the mirror and into Cygnus's dream world. The player must then defeat her future self in order to be transported back to the real world. Then, talking to Cygnus will reveal that the "report" Neinheart requested the player to bring to her was actually a letter of recommendation for the player, and will advance the player to 4th job. 5th Job Advancement For information on the 5th Job Advancement, visit this page. Trivia *Night Walker, along with Blaze Wizard are the only 2 Cygnus Classes to have their own flash jump skill after completing their 1st job advancement. Category:Classes Category:Cygnus Knights Category:Thieves